Extraordinary Girl
by whatadrag9
Summary: My first fanfic - A suedo-song fic based off of Green Day's "Extraordinary Girl" - pairing: Naruhina  after Kage summit - final complete!
1. he lacks the courage in his mind

Hey there readers. I've been a long time reader of fanfiction and this is my first story on the site. I got the idea for this story from listening to a Green Day song, "Extraordinary Girl", and so each chapter is going to be loosely based on a line of the song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Green Day, any of their work, or Masashi Kishimoto's work like naruto.

Author's note: Takes place after the Kage Summit

"**Naruto's thoughts"**

"_Hinata's thoughts"_

"Regular talking"

It's a calm, cool night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's quiet and all the streets are vacant. The only source of light through out the village is a few homes, streetlights, and the two or three 24-hour convenient stores' neon signs. Few physical scars of the attack remain in the village, only one or two shops are still being rebuilt, but none have forgotten the man who caused it…Pein…

Looking down on the village he saved from a top the stone head of his father, Minato, was the hero of the hidden leaf, Naruto Uzumaki, deep in thought…

"**So much has happened…" **He thought as he approached the lone bench on the Hokage Monument and sat down.

Bags were present under his eyes showing the signs of his sleepless nights.

"**Pein's attack and reform, the Kage Summit, Sasuke killing Danzo and wanting to destroy the village, finding out my father was none other than the Fourth Hokage and…and… h-"**

Before he was able to ponder his final thought, his fatigue overtook him and his head falls down toward the bench. But even as his consciousness was fading, his final thought escaped his lips…

"Hinata…"

AN:

A little short, but not a bad start I'd say. The next chapter will be much long. Review and comment if you want, I'm open for idea and advice since I'm still new at this.

Ch.2 [and maybe Ch3] should be done before Christmas.

Peace.

AN – 12/6/10

Ch2 will be up by the end of this week!

Plus the first chapter of my other fic I'm working on – **The 7, 8 Switch**


	2. She Can't seem to Get Away

AN: Welcome back all to chapter 2 of **Extraordinary Girl. ** Just giving everyone a heads up before the start of this chapter. This story will probably only be 4 or 5 chapters. I'm looking for a beta reader to double check my chapters for grammar errors and too much OOC-ness in the characters. Enough of this AN, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Green Day, any of their work, or Masashi Kishimoto's work like Naruto.

"**Neji's thoughts**"

"_Hinata's thoughts_"

"Regular talking"

_**She Can't seem to Get Away…**_

Back in the village, in the newly constructed district of the eldest clans, a faint light and sounds of fighting escapes a dojo on the Hyuga Estate. Sweat covers the floor, only broken up by a few foot prints of the combatants. Two cousins stand opposite the other, each in their clan's famous fighting stance, with bloodline activated; one almost a mirror of the other. But only the younger of the two showed the fatigue from their training.

"I think we'll stop here, Hinata-sama," Neji being the first to drop his stance and walk toward his cousin.

"B-But w-we usually don't stop for another h-hour…" She had to stop before finishing her protest to catch her breath, "I can st-still go on, N-Neji-nii-san."

The look he gave Hinata said it all, "Normally, yes, we would usually go until 11pm but you not only seem winded but also…" Neji paused, raising his eyebrow, "…distracted…"

Like so many times before, she nervously started pushing her index fingers together and looked down, blushing.

"It's about Naruto, isn't it…?"

"…yeah…" her embarrassment changing into sadness as she spoke.

"Hinata-sama, does this have something to do with Pain's attack, when you went to save him?" As Neji spoke, he placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Clearly shocked by this attempt at a comforting gesture from her stoic cousin, Hinata's head shot up to meet Neji's gaze and behind his blank stare was a hint of concern in his eyes.

"N-N-N-Neji-nii-san, I-I-I…t-told him…" she inwardly cursed herself for stuttering.

"_It's been two weeks since I said that I loved him. I haven't even been able to see him. By the time I was out of the hospital, he had already left the village again. Maybe he's avoiding me; maybe he was disgusted by my selfishness; maybe I not good enough for him; maybe…"_

Hinata turned her head away, shutting her eyes tight and desperately trying to fight her doubts as well as the tears starting to form.

With a light shake, Neji snapped her back from her doubtful thoughts.

"Go to him then."

His words shocked Hinata to her core

"W-W-What?"

Neji sighed and continued, "Go talk to him, Hinata," clearly dropping the 'sama', "he arrived back in the village two days ago. Now is your chance to talk to him about what happened that day. And don't worry about Hiashi-sama, I will…cover…for you."

"_He's right…I need to talk to him, or at least see Naruto-kun."_

"Ok," she said sheepishly, "thank you Neji-nii-san." She quickly hugged him and left, jumping from roof to roof in search of the boy she loves.

"**It never fails. Her greatest strength and weakness is one in the same…" **With a small grin, Neji turned back to the dojo to keep up the appearance of his and Hinata's training.** "Well Naruto, I'd say we're even…don't screw it up…"**

AN:

Well that's chapter 2. Ch. 3 – **Pet left in the Rain…** is already in progress.

I'm up for reviews and suggestions.

And to my only ch1 reviewer, scratch scratch, hope I didn't disappoint.

And to everyone thanks for reading :)


	3. Like A Pet Left in the Rain

Long time no see everyone. Sorry ch3 was delayed a bit. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and gave me some input. Ch4 is already about half done and will be my xmas present to all the fans of this story. I forgot to do this earlier but here's a **Spoiler Warning.** If you haven't been reading the latest manga, some of this may be new.

Quick Disclaimer:

I don't own Green Day, any of their work, or Masashi Kishimoto's work like Naruto.

"**Naruto's thoughts"**

"_Talking in dream"_

"Regular talking"

Now, on with the show…

_**A Pet Left in the Rain**_

The young hero of the Left Village was fast asleep on the lone bench atop the stone mountain face of his newly discovered father but he was far from sleeping sound. Over the last few nights, Naruto has been plagued by a recurring nightmare and unfortunately for this young Jinchuriki, this night was going to be no different…

(_**Naruto's Dream**_)

It's dark. A young boy is running through the streets of the Hidden Leaf, a crowd of people lining each side.

"_Monster…Demon…just die…"_

Clouds begin to cover the sky as the audible whispers of hate rise from the crowd. The further the boy ran the narrower the street becomes and the whispers got louder…

"_Naruto…"_

The boy stops, quickly turning to see his teammate and old friend, Sakura, but…something…isn't right.

"_Why didn't you save Sasuke? You promised me…but you failed…you lied to me…"_

The words felt like knifes in his chest, and the boy let tears form in his eyes just as the sky started to pour. Naruto ran again, trying to escape those haunting words but it was only the beginning. Next was Gaara.

"_Naruto Uzumaki…you weren't strong enough to save me…I thought you understood me…why did you let me die…Lady Chiyo had to die to save me…why not you…?"_

Naruto kept running even though he knew full well how the dream would play out. The rain started coming down harder as well.

"_Brother…" _It was Konahamaru._ "Why'd you let my uncle die…he died protecting you…I thought we were brothers…rivals…but you just let uncle Asuma die to save yourself…"_

Even though all these words scarred him deeply, Naruto wasn't sure he could handle the next two, not again.

"_You worthless baka…"_

He already knew who it was, Tsunade. She was crying over Jiraya's body.

"_You couldn't even help your master…your godfather…you couldn't even avenge him! How could you let your father's mentor die? He must be so ashamed…you truly are worthless…"_

Every word cut him deep, and he fell apart. He was unsure why, but the next one felt as if someone were pouring salt into every cut while it felt as if his heart was being torn out. Last was Neji…

"_Naruto-san…you really are a monster…no…you're even worse than the monster you hold…you just let Pain beat Hinata-sama to the brink of death…you used her feelings to save your own ass…you never even acknowledged her…if Sakura wasn't there she would be dead right now…all because you were too weak…and after all Hinata-sama did for you, you just ran off…you didn't even see if she was alright…Hinata-sama should have just let Pain kill you…"_

Neji's words tore a hole through his soul. The young Naruto tries to run away from all of it, but he trips and falls into the cold mud. The scared little boy just lies there, curled into a ball, shivering as the rain pours down. The four figures that plagued him now surrounded Naruto. They started repeating what they previously said. Little Naruto clenched his hands over his ears, to no avail. The cold, hurting, little boy just cried, knowing the torture in his mind would continue til sun up…

But this time, something was different. Even though it was still raining, he no longer felt cold. It felt as if warmth was surrounding him protectively, but what shocked him awake was what he heard.

(**end of dream**)

"Naruto-kun…"

AN:

CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry everyone but ch4 will be up next week. If anyone is wondering about the progress of my stories, check out my profile where I'll update the status of each every couple of days. Reviews and Advice is much appreciated. And to my fans, I hope I didn't disappoint.

Ch4 – _**She's All Alone Again…**_


	4. She's All Alone Again

AN:

whatadrag9 is back and making good on my promises. Here's ch4 and ch3 has been updated so be sure to check it out before reading this one. Still looking for proof readers -.- Just want to thank everyone who answered my AN questions, basically saying I'm doing a good job with the story so far. Well enjoy the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Green Day, any of their work, or Masashi Kishimoto's work like Naruto.

"_Hinata's thoughts"_

"Regular talking"

_**She's All Alone Again**_

A half hour had passed and Hinata had already searched all around the village for the boy she longed to see. Being as late as it was, she had first checked his apartment but as she looked inside with her Byakugan all she saw was his night ware thrown about his place. Upon seeing it, she blushed like crazy but it was obvious that he hadn't been there since morning. Next was Naruto's training grounds which seemed only slightly used as if he didn't have his heart in training. Hinata started to worry a bit. She quickened her pace to the last place she could think Naruto would be, Ichiraku's.

Tenchi was just finishing locking up his newly constructed ramen stand that looked just like the last, when he heard someone land next to him.

"Um…E-E-Excuse m-m, Mr. chef…"

Hinata was slightly winded as she spoke.

"Sorry we just closed. Come back to…huh? Oh! I recognize you…you're one of Naruto's friends. Um…" the gruff stand owner pausing to think, "Hinata Hyuga, right?"

"T-That's r-right," she was caught a little off guard by the fact he remembered her. "I'm actually l-l-looking for Naruto-kun. Have y-you seem him today, M-Mr. chef?"

"Please, call me Tenchi. And yeah, Naruto was here about two hours ago, but I think something was botherin' him." Tenchi paused again to think. "He barely even touched his ramen. When my daughter, Ayame, asked if any thing was wrong, Naruto just smiled and said he was fine. He slapped some money down and rushed out, not even finishing his first bowl."

Clearly shocked by the news of Naruto wasting ramen, Hinata instantly knew something was wrong and grew extremely concerned.

"D-D-Do you have any idea w-where he might be? I-I've been looking all over but I can't seem to find him…"

Tenchi noticed the worry in the young heiress's voice, and smiled a little.

"It does my old heart good to see that you care for Naruto. That boy needs more people like you around to support him."

Hinata blushed furiously at the ramen chef's remark, quickly hiding her face.

"Well I think Ayame said that he ran off towards the Hokage faces. Maybe you should head in that direction."

Upon hearing a clue as to where Naruto may be, Hinata quickly snapped out of her raging blush.

"R-R-Really? T-Thank you, Tenchi-san, I will head there n-now."

But before Hinata could dash away, Tenchi stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Please try to cheer him up for me. Naruto's not just a customer; he's like family to us."

"I will" and with one last wave, Hinata leapt off into the night.

"_Byakugan"_

Hinata focused as hard as she could with her all-seeing eyes on the Hokage Monument and there it was. After all the years of watching from afar, Hinata knew that chakra signature in a heartbeat. A top the fourth's head, laying on a lowly bench, was Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun!"_

With all the chakra she could muster in her steps, Hinata sped toward the boy…no, man that has saved her from giving up so many times before.

It's a half hour walk from Ichiraku's to the base of the Hokage Mountain. Hinata made it in five minutes. As she sprinted up the steps, the rain started…and so did her doubts. Each step was slower than the last until she was at a dead stop; just a story below the top.

"_I don't think I can really do this…but…since he's been gone I've never felt so alone…I need to do this. I can't give up; I would just be breaking my nindo."_

Now completely soaked, Hinata climbed the final few steps to the top, mentally telling herself not to run or faint…

Hinata wasn't expecting what she saw; a shivering Naruto sleeping on the lone bench. With one last nervous gulp, Hinata walked over and sat next to the slumbering hero. Without realizing it, she put his head on her lap, like she had done so many times for her sister, Hanabi, when she was little. Hinata gently ran her hand over his head to calm him just like she did many years ago for her sister. His name softly escaping her lips as Hinata tried her best to shield him from the downpour.

"Naruto-kun…"

AN:

Ch4 is done! Hope once again that I didn't disappoint. Just wanted to say one more time to check out the updated ch3. As for ch5, it will feature both Naruto's and Hinata's view points/thoughts and I hope to post ch5 on my birthday. Please review and feel free to send me some advice.

whatadrag9 out


	5. AN 2

Hey readers sorry for another authors note but I just wanted to say a few things before the next chapter is up.

First off I wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed it so far. I'm glad people accually like my writing

Next, I will be deleting this AN in a few days and reposting ch5 in its place so keep an eye out for that

Two last things – 1. This will probably be the last chapter of this story. I'll probably make a sequel later in the future but nothing soon. And 2. I'll be posting my second story right after this one and I hope you all decide to at least check it out.

Well that's it for this little note and update and ch5 will be up soon

Thanks for reading&reviewing

whatadrag9 out.


	6. CH5a wiping the tears from her eyes

AN:

Hey fans of my fan fic, old and new alike. Sorry to everyone who's been waiting for the rest of my little story. A lot of things came up which I wont go into detail but safe to say that I had my hands full. Enough with my excuses, I've been keeping you guys waiting long enough here's a bit of CH 5…the rest will be up soon

Disclaimer: I don't own Green Day, any of their work, or Masashi Kishimoto's work like Naruto.

"**Naruto's Thoughts"**

"_**Naruto's Dream"**_

"_Hinata's thoughts"_

"Regular talking"

_**(Recap)**_

_**Naurto's POV**_

_**Neji's words tore a hole through his soul. The young Naruto tries to run away from all of it, but he trips and falls into the cold mud. The scared little boy just lies there, curled into a ball, shivering as the rain pours down. The four figures that plagued him now surrounded Naruto. They started repeating what they previously said. Little Naruto clenched his hands over his ears, to no avail. The cold, hurting, little boy just cried, knowing the torture in his mind would continue til sun up…**_

_**But this time, something was different. Even though it was still raining, he no longer felt cold. It felt as if warmth was surrounding him protectively, but what shocked him was what he heard.**_

"**Naruto-kun…"**

_**Hinata's POV**_

_**Hinata wasn't expecting what she saw; a shivering Naruto sleeping on the lone bench. With one last nervous gulp, Hinata walked over and sat next to the slumbering hero. Without realizing it, she put his head on her lap, like she had done so many times for her sister, Hanabi, when she was little. Hinata gently ran her hand over his head to calm him just like she did many years ago for her sister. His name softly escaping her lips as Hinata tried her best to shield him from the downpour. **_

"_**Naruto-kun…"**_

_**(End of Recap)**_

_**Wiping the Tears from Her Eyes**_

"_**Naruto-kun"**_

_**The crying little boy looked up to see a young Hinata wrapping her amrs around him. Those words she told him during Pain's attack echoed through his mind…**_

_**[end of dream]**_

"**I Love You"**

Hinata just sat there in the rain, combing the love of her life's hair, and doing her best to shield him from the rain. Unconsciously, those words escaped her lips…the ones that she and waited years to say…

"I love you, Naruto-kun"

"D-Do you really mean that Hinata-chan…?"

Her mind freezes "_How__long__has__he__been__awake?__" _Her face fully reddened before she realized what Naruto just said.

"W-W-What?"

Naruto had been so scared of the true meaning of those three little words Hinata had said days before. He wasn't sure if he should ask her again fearing her answer would change since he just left; rushing to save Sasuke again and…after seeing what he really is…

"Do…you actually lo-love a monster like me…"

Naruto was now sitting up, unable to look Hinata in the eye.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"You saw what I became…right…?" The young hero hung his head in shame; barely holding back the tears he swore he'd never shed again.

CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry readers but this is only a teaser I promise that ch5 part2 will be up very soon. Its taken so long because I want the end to be beautiful ^^

Please comment and review


	7. The Final Chapter!

AN: Well readers this is it. The final chapter of Extraordinary Girl. I know it took so time but I did it ^^ so with out further a due… ALL of Ch 5 xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Green Day, any of their work, or Masashi Kishimoto's work like Naruto.

"**Naruto's Thoughts"**

"_**Naruto's Dream/Flashback"**_

"_Hinata's thoughts"_

"Regular talking"

_**(Recap)**_

_**Wiping the Tears from Her Eyes**_

"_**Naruto-kun"**_

_**The crying little boy looked up to see a young Hinata wrapping her arms around him. Those words she told him during Pain's attack echoed through his mind…**_

_**[End of dream]**_

"**I Love You"**

Hinata just sat there in the rain, combing the love of her life's hair, and doing her best to shield him from the rain. Unconsciously, those words escaped her lips…the ones that she and waited years to say…

"I love you, Naruto-kun"

"D-Do you really mean that Hinata-chan…?"

Her mind freezes "_How__long__has__he__been__awake?__" _Her face fully reddened before she realized what Naruto just said.

"W-W-What?"

Naruto had been so scared of the true meaning of those three little words Hinata had said days before. He wasn't sure if he should ask her again fearing her answer would change since he just left; rushing to save Sasuke again and…after seeing what he really is…

"Do…you actually lo-love a monster like me…"

Naruto was now sitting up, unable to look Hinata in the eye.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"You saw what I became…right…?" The young hero hung his head in shame; barely holding back the tears he swore he'd never shed again.

{end of recap}

Hinata was on the verge of tears herself. The realization of why Naruto was hurting; of why he had always been hurting hit her and Hinata couldn't take it. Tears streamed freely down her face.

"**I knew it…Hinata wouldn't really love me…just like Sakura-chan…she-"**

Naruto's thoughts froze as he felt a pair of small arms wrap around him. He could hear Hinata's soft voice mixed with her tears as she softly spoke.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…all these years…(sobbing) this is why you've been so sad behind that fake smile…the glares, the names, and the hate the villagers tortured you with…I understand now…but I've always loved you, Naruto-kun, the real you! I-I've watched you for years so I know you aren't the monster inside…but…why did you…"

"_I don't know if I should ask him…but I-I want to know if he…feels something for me…but I couldn't possibly ask Naruto-kun…"_

A sad smile appears on Naruto's face as he finishes asking Hinata's question.

"'Why did you change?' is that why you wanted to ask Hinata-chan?"

Shock flashed on Hinata's face, but faded to guilt at his accurate guess. She stares down, but Naruto lifts her head to look him in the eyes and it was as if she could see straight into his soul.

"I snapped…"

Naruto could see confusion fill her eyes.

"I mean…one of my closest friends told me they loved me, and meant it from the bottom of their heart…I was so happy, Hinata-chan…"

His arms finally mirrored Hinata's, pulling her close.

"Then…you fought so hard to save me…I knew you meant to die for me…to do so…but…when I saw Pain stab you I…"

Hinata's tears poured from her eyes. _"__He__does__care__…__even__if__it__isn__'__t__love,__I__know__Naruto-kun__cares__for__me__" _Hinata was so happy and sad at Naruto's words. She had to reassure that its ok and she is fine.

"Naruto-kun…you are too precious to me to lose…so I had to try and save you, or at least buy time…I'd gladly die protesting that smile, the real one, of yours that I fell in love with…"

Hinata buried her head into his chest, hoping her words would reach him.

"**I'm precious to Hinata-chan…"**

Naruto couldn't help but remember were he heard that word before…from the boy he'd never forget…

**-_Flashback-_**

_**{Haku} "When someone has something precious they wish to protest…they become genuinely stroung…"**_

_**-End of flashback-**_

Naruto looked down at the girl in his arms…the girl that saved his life. Naruto finally realized…

"**Hinata-chan****is****precious****to****me****too****…****no****…****its****more****than****that****…"**

Rain continued to pour over the two young shinobi. Hinata thought she couldn't be happier at that moment. She was in the arms of the man of her dreams. Naruto felt at peace for the first time since hearing about Jiraya's death and was happy…just as happy as he was when he met his father.

"**In a way, if Hinata-chan hadn't tried to save me, I may have never even met my father. She's given me so much and asked for nothing in return…but I know what she'd want…and I'm not exactly sure but I think that I…"**

"Ummm…N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto's brain froze at the sound of Hinata's voice and for once, Naruto was the one blushing and stuttering.

"Y-y-yeah, H-Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's heart might break, but she had to ask; she had to know that he at least didn't hate her…that he might care for her…

"Is i-i-it ok f-for me to l-l-l-love you-u?"

"Of course, Hinata-chan, I think I love you too!"

Naruto's mouth moved faster than his brain. Both blushed furiously. He knew he had to finish explaining…for both their sakes.

"Well…I'm not exactly sure what love is but I know I care for you more than anything Hinata-chan…even more than becoming Hokage!"

Tears once again streamed down Hinata's face.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you…(sob) you've made me so happy and I don't mind showing you what love is because I know you love me and I love you."

Naruto learned enough from that pervy sage on what to do next. He tilted Hinata's face up and brought his lips to hers…and…

_**-He stole the image in her kiss-**_

AN: And that's the end ^^ I hope everyone enjoyed my first story ever. Please let me know how I did. XD Oh and since this story is done I'll finally be posting my second fic – 7,8 Switch – sometime this week. So if you liked this one be sure to at least check it out xD

Thanks again to everyone who's encouraged me and helped with the story

And thank you to my readers for taking the time to read my little fic ^^

Til next time folks,

whatadrag9


End file.
